


Ваша записка в несколько строчек

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019
Summary: О тяжелых последствиях всенародной любви и широкой известности в узких кругах





	Ваша записка в несколько строчек

— Профессор, мне нужен ваш совет.   
Гарри Поттер, вечное шило в афедроне, просочился в кабинет, переливаясь всеми цветами побежалости. В ответ на немой вопрос, выраженный кривой ухмылкой, выложил на стол пачку писем.  
— Вам угрожают, Поттер? — Снейп уставился на Поттера, с удивлением замечая у того совершенно пунцовые щёки.   
— Можно и так сказать, — ответил Герой и покраснел ещё гуще.  
— Тогда с этим в аврорат, — профессор опустил глаза, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Чтобы там ни было в этих письмах, интуиция подсказывала, что лучше держаться от них подальше. Фамилия Принц, которую он унаследовал от матери, давала ему полное право считать себя натурой трепетной, с нежной, ранимой психикой. Но окружающие этот неоспоримый факт предпочитали игнорировать и наперебой вторгались в его хрупкий внутренний мир. Вот, как например, сейчас.  
— Нет уж, спасибо! Я лучше к вам.  
Ничего не оставалось, кроме как ознакомиться с эпистолами. В процессе ознакомления брови профессора станцевали танец маленьких лебедей и несколько па из фламенко, но желтоватые щеки румянец так и не окрасил.   
— М-да, молодеж-ж-жь. А мне вот всё больше про высокие чувства пишут.  
— И вам тоже?   
Профессор решил пропустить мимо ушей по сути весьма обидный именно своим искренним удивлением вопль. Вместо саркастичной отповеди о правилах поведения он подошёл к стеллажу, покопался там некоторое время и вытащил солидных размеров фолиант.  
— «История Хогвартса»?  
— Самое интересное, как всегда, между строк, — усмехнулся профессор и перевернул форзац, обшитый потрёпанным мароканом. Внутри книги был тайник, доверху заполненный клочками бумаги размером с ноготь. Снейп зачерпнул щепоть этих клочков, а высыпал на стол уже ворох обычного размера страничек. — Можете ознакомиться с любыми на выбор и понять, что всё не так плохо.  
— Я вам верю на слово, — Поттер и под Круциатусом не согласился бы ещё раз сунуть нос в личные дела Снейпа. Некоторые уроки он усваивал с первого раза. — Но делать-то что?  
Профессор смахнул рукавом свою корреспонденцию обратно в фолиант, потом перебрал те письма, что были адресованы Гарри и отложил несколько из них в сторону.  
— Вот это, это и это можете опробовать на практике, с остальным — не советую. Даже анимагическая форма вас не спасёт.  
Поттер сглотнул и распихал по карманам листочки, пристроив те, что отложил профессор, поближе к сердцу.   
— Вы хотели совета, Поттер. Это лучший, что я могу вам дать. Не благодарите.  
Когда мальчишки и след простыл, Снейп вышел из задумчивости и вернулся к стеллажу. Альтернативная «История Хогвартса» заняла своё место, но прежде профессор обновил чары невидимости на другом фолианте.   
— Эх, молодеж-ж-жь, — усмехнулся Северус. — Никакой фантазии.  
Перед самым уходом домой он заметил одинокий листок, желтевший на полу. Профессор пихнул его в карман, не читая.  
  


***

На следующий день, тщательно обдумав совет профессора, Гарри всё же решил поделиться своей бедой с лучшим другом. Хотя бы для того, чтобы тот поддержал его в случае каких-либо неприятностей с Джинни со всей гриффиндорской искренностью. А в том, что неприятности будут, Гарри не сомневался. Он умел их находить, умение своё практиковал с детства, и ничего с возрастом, похоже, для него не изменится. За примером далеко ходить не надо. Этим летом он провёл несколько незабываемых дней на одной ферме, где разводили лошадей. Совершенно наивный в некоторых вопросах, он согласился позировать одному маггловскому фотографу: в обнимку с прекрасным животным, на фоне стогов с сеном. Лошадь на фотографии получилась нереально красивой. Себя на её фоне Гарри не замечал. Обычный парень и больше ничего. А потом он увидел опубликованные фотографии. Вот тогда он и понял, что зря пропустил мимо ушей рассуждения маггла о «волшебстве фотошопа». Кто же всерьёз слушает маггла, когда тот говорит о волшебстве? После того как фотосессия разошлась большим тиражом, на адрес фотографа Гарри стали поступать предложения продолжить карьеру фотомодели, а фотограф послушно отправлял их Гарри по почте, с пометкой «до востребования», заодно добавив от себя несколько не вошедших в официальный сет фотографий. И всё бы ничего, но Royal Mail, особенно если она магическая, находила адресата неотвратимо, как гоблинский налоговый инспектор проштрафившегося должника. Вот так на Площадь Гриммо 12 в один далеко не прекрасный день был доставлен целый мешок писем, адресованных Гарри Джеймсу Поттеру. Рон Уизли оказался там спустя некоторое время и не удержался, чтобы не сунуть нос в чужую личную жизнь. Исключительно из благих побуждений. Ведь Гарри был женат на его сестре!  
— И ты вот с этим пошёл к Снейпу? Вместо того чтобы сразу позвать лучшего друга? Такие горячие штучки эти ваши маггловские девчонки, да у нас бы любая колдокамера сама по себе лопнула, попади в объектив к ней такая красотка! — Рон протянул полюбоваться фотографию пухленькой блондинки с нахальным взглядом.  
— Угу, сгорела бы со стыда, — пробурчал Гарри в кружку с пивом. — Отдай сюда! — он потянулся за фотографией, но Рон быстро отдёрнул руку. Устраивать потасовку в баре Гарри не собирался. Пришлось отступить. — Хрен с тобой, забирай себе хоть все фотки, там есть и погорячее, только не говори Джинни. Меня тошнит от этих чокнутых, им больше заняться нечем?  
— Эх, ну почему одним всё, а другим ничего? Смотри, тут на обороте надпись: «Ты такой сладкий, парниша, хочу облизать тебя с ног до головы». Думаю, она тебя не только облизать готова, а прямо съесть. Без хлеба и майонеза.  
— Я жесткий, костлявый и токсичный.  
— А всем девчонкам нравится!  
— А мне не нравится то, что нравится всем девчонкам! Я женат, женат на твоей сестре, между прочим!  
— Ну, я всегда считал, что вы с Джинни поторопились немного, — буркнул Рон. — У всех словно свадебная лихорадка началась. Луна, Невилл, ты, даже Гермиона! Уж она точно могла бы не спешить.  
— Она, может, и могла. А Снейп, пока ты нагуляешься, ждать не собирался.  
— И кто ты после этого, Гарри? Да вы все помешались на этом Снейпе, честное слово! Старый хрен спит в ночнушке до пят, а вы всё туда же: Гермиона замуж, ты за советом!  
По счастью, до самого пикантного, то есть до снимков самого Гарри, Рон не добрался. Иначе бы простой дружеской попойкой дело не ограничилось. Так что Гарри решил применить к Рону методы слизеринского декана и направить интерес друга в наиболее безопасное для себя русло.  
— Гермиона выглядит довольной, а ей, ты помнишь, трудно угодить. Ну, по крайней мере в том, что касается всяких знаний, если ты понимаешь, о чём я, Рон.  
Рон громко фыркнул прямо в полную кружку с пивом, пена пошла через край. Он поперхнулся и сердито замахал руками:  
— Тьфу на тебя! Мне теперь не пиво надо пить, а бутылку огневиски вылакать, чтоб развидеть Снейпа с Гермионой в сам понимаешь каком виде. Буэ.  
Поттер пожал плечами, ему хватало воображения на многое, но не на это. Просто не хотелось. А хотелось дать другу затрещину. В некоторых вопросах Рон был деликатен как помесь асфальтоукладчика с венгерской хвосторогой. И он решил его добить, чтобы в следующий раз неповадно было читать чужие письма:  
— А ещё он выложил на стол переплёт из таких же писем, но в его адрес.  
— И что? — Рон побледнел.  
Гарри закатил глаза.  
— Прости, дружище, я обещал не рассказывать. Но он большой и толстый. Как «История Хогвартса».  
Рон, которому писали либо совсем желторотые фанатки, либо ровесницы его мамы, окончательно скис.  
— Ну, он и постарше… И что теперь делать-то? — пятно от пива расплывалось на рубашке парня, а выводить его по пьянке было рискованно. Гарри же понял сентенцию друга по-своему.  
— Завидовать, Рон. Завидовать…  
  


***

— Мой муж мне изменя-я-яет!!!!  
Всхлипы сквозь каминную сеть для Джинни Поттер были слишком неразборчивы, к тому же новость требовала личного участия, поэтому она потребовала:  
— Живо сюда, пока ты огонь слезами не залила. Мужа дома нет.   
Миссис Снейп вывалилась из камина и рухнула прямо возле него, размазывая по щекам сажу.  
— Как я могла быть такой дурой! Вот что я у него нашла-а-а!!!  
Джинни не без труда вытащила из её перепачканных пальцев скомканный листок, весь в убористых каракулях.   
— Это что?  
— Ты прочти-и-и, — рыдала Гермиона, — лучше вслу-ух. — Нет! Вслух не надо, мне и без того плохо-о-о.  
— Так, поднимись с колен, сядь на диван, — скомандовала Джинни, — сейчас я тебе воды принесу.   
Как только подруга перестала реветь белугой и немного успокоилась, Джинни развернула пергамент. И, ожидая, пока Гермиона совсем успокоится, пробежала текст глазами.  
— Ох ты ж, мать моя Моргана! Это где его так угораздило и с кем?  
— Не зна-а-аю! Делать-то что-о-о? Разводиться-а-а?  
— Погоди реветь… Ну, можно найти эту затейницу и выдрать ей патлы, а заодно наслать всяких приятных для глаза изменений внешности… Но что-то меня смущает… Это точно про твоего мужа?   
— Ну, не про твоего же!!!   
— Так, заткни уши, мне надо вслух прочитать, я так лучше информацию воспринимаю.  
«Весь урок ты сверлил меня черными как тоннели глазами, и у меня подгибались ноги и дрожали руки в предвкушении нашей встречи. Ведь сегодня мой день рождения. Сегодня мне исполнилось восемнадцать лет.  
— Отработка. Сразу же после урока, — донесся до меня как сквозь толщу воды твой бархатный голос, и я поняла, что роковой миг настает прямо сейчас…» — забубнила она невнятно. — Погоди, какие отработки сразу после урока? Они же все на вечер назначаются.   
— Да не знаю я-а-а, — заголосила Гермиона, — ты дальше чита-ай!  
«Мы остались наедине в огромном пустом классе — ты и я. Дверь захлопнулась, отрезая последний шанс на побег. Ты подлетел ко мне и одним движением сильных рук опрокинул меня спиной на парту…»  
— Это как это «спиной на парту»? — Джинни трансфигурировала стул в предмет школьной мебели и в задумчивости на него уставилась. Те парты, за которыми они обе провели по семь лет, были предназначены именно для учёбы и ни для чего другого больше: наклонная поверхность, неотодвигаемое сиденье.  
— Между столами не пристроиться — тесно, сбоку — скатишься. В Хогвартсе мебель сменили?  
— Да нет, вроде, — ответила Гермиона, слегка опешив от такого следственного эксперимента. — Северус, — тут она опять расклеилась, — ничего-о не говори-ил.  
— Так, тут дальше ещё интереснее: «…разрывая на мне одежду и сдергивая свою…» Вот скажи мне, дорогая, ты так умеешь? Одновременно с себя одёжку снять и с кого-то сорвать.  
— Я не умею, — шмыгнула носом первая ученица школы. — Может, это заклинание какое?  
— Может, — не стала спорить Джинни, — но странно это. Так, дальше: «…твой поджарый торс навис надо мной, бугрящиеся мышцы с капельками пота завораживали…» Какие мышцы? Посмотри, может, я слово неправильно прочитала, почерк очень неразборчивый.  
— Бу-гря-щи-е-ся, — по слогам разобрала Гермиона.  
— У Снейпа? Мышцы? Бугрящиеся? — отчеканила Джинни. Всхлипы по соседству прекратились. — Он что, сильно изменился за лето?   
— Нет, каким был, таким остался.   
Дальше Джинни читала быстро, монотонно, как список покупок перед праздником на предмет поиска «а не забыла ли я что-нибудь важное»: «Мои купола любви подались тебе навстречу. Ты, рыча, прикусил мой сосок, и сок моего желания достиг твоего великолепного носа. Твой рог единорога гордо поднялся, готовый к атаке. Набухшие вены создали необыкновенный рисунок страсти на жезле твоего стремления. Я опустилась перед тобой на колени и вылизала каждую клеточку этого мощного ствола, проникая языком в самую дырочку, наполненную твоим терпким соком. Твои яички, как два птенца, лежали доверчиво в моей ладони, словно были предназначены для нее. Ты зарычал, мой неутомимый тигр…» — и вот тут она не выдержала и захохотала.  
— Всё, Гермиона, я больше не могу, это зоопарк какой-то: рог единорога, тигр, ствол в клеточку, а-а-а, — Джинни сама начала всхлипывать, Гермиона за ней. — Ты чем на это в первый раз смотрела?  
— Гл-глазами, — заикаясь уже от смеха, ответила миссис Снейп.   
— Так, я требую продолжения банкета, где этот листок?   
Пока подруги плакали и смеялись, злосчастная записка куда-то запропастилась. Они шарили по сидению, заглянули под подушки, даже отодвинули парту.   
— Тьфу, вот же он, — листок по итогу обнаружился сбоку от дивана, на ковре. — Видимо спланировал с колен, когда я от смеха чуть не описалась. Так, что тут у нас дальше: «и звук твоего влечения вместе с твоим непобедимым мечом пронзил меня сверху донизу. Ты схватил меня за волосы, с каждым толчком все глубже погружаясь в мой рот. Твой нефритовый жезл становился все толще и тверже, заполняя собой всю меня. Я посасывала его, как лучший в мире леденец, катала языком головку, и вот он задрожал, и струя восхитительного напитка хлынула мне в горло. Я выпила все, до последней капельки, бережно очищая кончиком языка мягкую головку, но твой неутомимый рог, все так же полный желания, призывно покачивался перед моим лицом».  
— Блин, я теперь с Гарри не смогу без смеха этим заниматься, — фыркнула Джинни.  
— Я теперь тоже не смогу.  
— С Гарри? — преувеличенно удивлённо, как Амбридж на лекции, возмутилась Джинни.  
— Нет, при чём тут Гарри? — Гермиона сначала не поняла, потом двусмысленность собственной фразы дошла до её сознания, и её снова накрыл приступ истерического смеха.  
Джинни меж тем продолжила чтение, на этот раз громко и с выражением.  
«Ты за волосы поднял меня с колен и снова властно кинул меня на парту, зафиксировав руки к ее ножкам так, что моя голова свешивалась с нее. Два шлепка обожгли мои ягодицы. Твои длинные музыкальные пальцы нащупали бугорок у входа в мою яхонтовую пещеру и начали нежно пощипывать его. Затем ты прикоснулся к нему губами, потом губы спустились ниже, а твой прекрасный нос терся о него, когда твой язык змеей скользнул в меня, доставая до самых дальних складочек. Петрификус не давал мне шевельнуться, сводя с ума от небывалых ощущений и невозможности отстраниться. Магия кружилась между нами, соединяя и разделяя, снова соединяя и разделяя. Внезапно ты рывком повернул меня на бок…» Так, стоп, у неё же руки зафиксированы.  
— Ага, и с Петрификусом что-то не то. Какие уж тут ощущения, когда Петрификус? Лежишь как бревно.   
— Вот да. И руки-ноги не гнутся, а тут ерунда какая-то, послушай: «закинул мою ногу себе на плечо и с рычанием вонзился в меня, ты лепил меня, как податливую глину, которая плавилась в твоих сильных руках, ты переворачивал меня с живота на спину, ставил на лопатки, складывал послушной куклой, сверля черным тоннелем твоих глаз. Твоя эрекция была неукротима, заполняя собой всю меня. Раздался гонг на ужин. Ты со вздохом сожаления отпустил мое переполненное твоей силой тело, восстановил на нас обоих одежду и с хрипотцой сказал: — Отработка. После ужина».  
— Знаешь, если отбросить стилистику, в сухом остатке у нас секс с ученицей. Как-то не верится. Все эти подробности, они какие-то…   
— Думаешь, выдумка?  
— Тебе судить, я же не в курсе, как у вас с ним… В личном плане.  
— Да в личном всё хорошо, — Гермиона смутилась. Только в состоянии изменённого сознания она бы стала делиться подробностями сексуальной жизни. Или вот как сейчас, в истерике.   
— Я не в смысле, что всё это ему не по силам, просто… Это ж какого размера должен быть омут, чтоб в нём водились такие черти? И потом, вот тут… «Твоя мантия, словно два крыла, подаренные тебе самой Тьмой, бьется за твоими крепкими плечами. Она загадочно клубится за каждым твоим шагом, отпугивая стадо баранов и овец, которые попадаются на твоем пути ко мне, любимый. Но как нежно и мягко она обвивает мой стан, когда ты целуешь меня…» Он теперь по коридорам ходит как солидный, женатый человек, а не носится, размахивая мантией, как бешеный нетопырь…   
Логичные доводы Джинни вкупе с сеансом смехотерапии окончательно вернули Гермионе способность рассуждать здраво.  
— Дай сюда эту мерзость, — она выдохнула, сложила вчетверо листок и запихнула его в карман. — Ты права, рано я психанула. Тут есть над чем подумать, прежде, чем отрывать яйца собственному мужу.  
  


***

Когда Гермиона выложила перед мужем перепачканный и скомканный листок бумаги, профессор понял, что встреча с Нагайной была не самым ужасным событием в его долгой и полной всякими неприятностями жизни.   
На этот раз на носу его красовались тщательно скрываемые от посторонних очки, и с первой прочитанной фразы он вспомнил, что это было за послание.  
— Я сейчас всё объясню… — произнёс он сиплым от волнения голосом. Его жена не Поттер, ей «Историей Хогвартса» глаза не отведёшь.  
— Да уж, хотелось бы, — рыкнула единственная львица его прайда.  
— Во-первых, ничего этого на самом деле не было. Это всё фантазии дурочки, которую я даже не знаю лично. Во-вторых, — прости, Поттер, но сейчас не время для мужской солидарности, — твоему Гарри делают ещё и похлеще предложения. Но я тебе этого не говорил!  
— И? Зачем ты хранишь эту… порнографию! Да ещё в книжки закладываешь?  
Снейп вздохнул, ему предстояло самое неприятное для слизеринца — сказать правду. Всю правду, а там полагаться на везение, которое в его жизни случилось ровно два раза.  
— Потому что я старый закомплексованный урод, Гермиона. Штудировать Камасутру и Ветки персика, чтобы произвести впечатление на молодую жену, было недосуг. А тут всё как-то доступно написано. Про то, чего хотят женщины. Ну, я так думал когда-то. А потом просто забыл выбросить.  
— Врёшь.  
— Вру. Не забыл. Будем считать, что я сентиментален и не уверен в себе. В этих фантазиях я такой, каким бы мне хотелось быть для тебя одной. Не во всех, конечно… Можешь считать меня извращенцем.  
Гермиона меряла шагами комнату, профессор обливался холодным потом. «Уйдет. К Трелони не ходи. То есть сначала размажет по стенке, а потом уйдёт. Делать-то что теперь?»  
— И много у тебя такого?  
— Достаточно.  
— Давай сюда всё.  
Профессор сотворил призывающие чары. Время тянулось бесконечно. Наконец шторы на распахнутом окне колыхнулись, и что-то невидимое, но весьма тяжёлое шлёпнулось на пол.   
Спустя пару часов, которые показались Снейпу вечностью, большая часть собрания сочинений громоздилась перед камином.  
— Вот это, — Гермиона вручила мужу всё ещё толстую пачку писем, — я оставляю, как практическое пособие. Вместо Камасутры и Веток. Остальное в топку. Сам сожжешь или лучше я?  
— Жги, дорогая. Мне будет приятно на это посмотреть.   
— И не смей, слышишь, называть себя старым уродом. Ты совершенно не такой. Мне лучше знать, я твоя жена как-никак.   
Уже совсем поздно вечером, засыпая, профессор подумал, что правду говорить, в конечном итоге, легко и приятно.  
  


***

«Сказать мужу — не сказать мужу», эта дилемма настойчиво сверлила мозг Джинни целые сутки с перерывом на сон и без перерыва на еду. К счастью, после встречи с Роном любимый пришёл слегка навеселе, что давало железную отмазку в случае провальной беседы: ты был пьян, всё было не так.  
— Гарри, у нас проблемы.   
Осоловелые после пива глаза Поттера враз сфокусировались на серьёзном лице Джинни. Гарри икнул и, похоже, враз протрезвел. «Вот незадача, а так всё удачно складывалось»  
— У нас?  
— Ну, и у нас тоже. В перспективе. Гермиона считает, что ей изменил муж.  
— Да Северус бы никогда!!!.. — очень натурально даже для мальчика-который-не-должен-врать возмутился Поттер.  
— Я вот тоже думаю, что есть и другие способы самоубийства, менее болезненные. Да и с чего бы? Но тут, понимаешь, Гермиона нашла у него очень странное письмо. Оно без подписи и адресата, так что прямых улик, вроде как, и нет. Но очень уж характерные там подробности. И весьма откровенные.   
— Джинни, по секрету скажу, Снейпу тоже всякие озабоченные пишут. Как мне, как Невиллу, как твоему брату. Он считает, что это суета и пройдёт. И не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю! Я обещал молчать, и тебя прошу никому не говорить. Особенно Гермионе.  
— Ну ещё бы он так не считал, его же не угораздило попасть в объектив магловской камеры с обнажённым торсом и в обнимку с кобылой!  
— Это был жеребец, — завопил Гарри!  
— И кому от этого легче? Но сейчас не о наших проблемах речь. Делать-то что?  
— А знаешь, дорогая, ничего не делать. Взрослые люди, сами разберутся. Это их семья и их жизнь.  
  


***

Прошло уже несколько дней с того момента, как Гермиона нашла злополучную записку. Северус Снейп делал вид, что он очень устаёт на работе, и супруга его не тормошила. Но он понимал, что долго так продолжаться не может. Да, они поговорили, да, они даже не поругались, но вот осадок какой-то от истории остался. Мерзкий осадок. И он, взрослый любящий муж, пока не придумал — как это исправить.   
В дверь кабинета зельеварения тихонько заскреблись. Какая нелёгкая кого принесла?  
— Можно, профессор? — послышался родной голос.  
— Да, входи…те… — ничего не понимая, ответил Северус.  
Дверь отворилась, на пороге стояла его супруга, одетая в мантию, из-под полы которой были видны полосатые гриффиндорские гольфы.  
— Я к вам на отработку, профессор, — лукаво ухмыльнулась его любимая отличница.


End file.
